five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie
Were you looking for Vinnie's Monstrous counterpart Monster Vinnie? FNAC= Vinnie, Otherwise known as the Grey Puppet, the Reversed Puppet, or the Tragedy Puppet, is a special character in Five Nights at Candy's. He only appears in the cutscenes, which occur whenever the player has accomplished a night. Appearance Vinnie is a redesigned version of the Marionette from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Vinnie has a tint of grey on his mask and has blue cheeks, purple tears, blue lips, and a perpetual gaping frown. His body is the same as the Marionette's, with a black sock monkey type body with white stripes and three white Buttons. Behavior Night 1 Cutscene At first he is not there, but once the player looks to the right and back to the left, Vinnie appears on the left of the Burger machine in the player's view. If the player looks away and looks back to the left, Vinnie goes closer to the player showing nothing but only his face. If the player looks away again, Vinnie will slide to the right for a millisecond with human like glowing pupils and then leaves the player with static. Night 3 Cutscene Vinnie seems to do the same behavior in the Night 1 cutscene but instead, his head also twitches violently. If the player looks away from Vinnie, he will come closer like in the Night 1 cutscene, still twitching his head, then the next time the player looks away, the cutscene will cut and leave the player with static. Night 4 Cutscene He is not there at first, but when looking right and then back to the left, he will appear, pointing to both Candy and Cindy sitting on the conveyor belt to the left. If the player looks away from Vinnie, he will disappear. If the player looks back at Candy and Cindy, they will both be looking at you with strange human-like eyes. Night 5 Cutscene Vinnie will move to the player behind the burger parlor machine then he will go in front of the player after a static appears. Once static appears again, Vinnie is directly in front of the player with no background and only his face visible with the display messages appearing saying *A MISTAKE *MY MISTAKE *A PROBLEM *YOUR PROBLEM |-|FNAC 2= New Vinnie does make a cameo appearance in Five Nights at Candy's 2 as Easter egg and Five Nights at Candy's 3 in the Thank you for Playing image. Appearance New Vinnie is a string/ventriloquist puppet with a grayish white face. He has brown-orange eyes, two blue cheeks and two blue lines down his face. He wears a blue bowtie. Overall he looks just like the original version, but with a few changes and bigger. His jaw is now separate into two parts, giving him a more sad appearance . Behaviour It appears for a single frame in the first night's Minigames of Five Nights at Candy's 2. Controlling Chester the Chimpanzee, when the player enters The Office, Vinnie will be visible for the first frame, but will immediately disappear. Trivia * As mentioned in [http://five-nights-at-candys.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9780 a recent thread by PalomonsF], it is speculated that Vinnie was meant to play a bigger role in this game. It could be supposed to be an active animatronic in Five Nights at Candy's 2, but the reason why this was scrapped is currently unknown. **It is just a speculation, the main evidence for it comes from a dev sketch of his body in Dev Sketches section in Extras menu, since it would not make sense for Emil Macko to make a dev sketch of a minigame sprite. |-|FNAC 3= Vinnie returns in Five Nights at Candy's 3, with an explanation for his existence in the Five Nights at Candy's series. He is replaced by his counterpart Monster Vinnie. In the Cutscene before game,Vinnie says: Once Vinnie is done talking, his head will turn by an 180° angle (from the right) and he will face the player. Only about 1/5 of the left half and a silhouette of his right side can be seen in the dark. While this happens, a sound similar to someone grinding wheat between stones can be heard. After Vinnie is done turning his head and faces the player, he will continue talking. The Final Night When starting the Final Night, like the intro of the game, the player see Vinnie's head facing away from the screen, this time with dramatic music playing in the background, Vinnie says: After Vinnie stops talking, similar to the aforementioned introduction, his head will turn to face the Player. The music will stop, and Vinnie will resume speaking, with glowing pupils appearing in his eye sockets midway into his dialogue.And Vinnie Say: Vinnie will Transform into Monster Vinnie and then briefly jumpscare the player, and the final night will begin. |-|Gallery= Teaser Reverse puppet teaser.jpg|Sixth, and last teaser for the first game, featuring Vinnie. Reverse_Puppet_and_The_RAT.jpeg|Last teaser brightened, revealing RAT behind Vinnie. Five Nights at Candy's Cutscene Reverse puppet 1.gif|Vinnie from the Night 1 cutscene, far away. Reverse puppet 2.gif|Vinnie from the Night 1 cutscene, close up. Five nights at candy s official marionette png by thesitcixd-d91xgjp.png|The texture of Vinnie that slides to the left when you looking away from him once it is close up. Reverse puppet 3.gif|Vinnie from the Night 3 cutscene, far away. Reverse puppet 4.gif|Vinnie from the Night 3 cutscene, close up. Reverse puppet 5.png|Vinnie from the Night 4 cutscene. Reverse puppet 6.gif|Vinnie from the Night 5 cutscene, far away. Reverse puppet 7.gif|Vinnie from the Night 5 cutscene, close up. Reverse puppet 8.gif|Vinnie from the Night 5 cutscene, very close up. MY MISTAKE YOUR PROBLEM.gif|The words that appear over the previous two parts of the Night 5 cutscene. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Minigames Reverse_puppet_minigame.png|Vinnie's mini game sprite. 221 FNAC 2 dev sketches.png|A dev sketch that shows Vinnie without his head. Vinnie_Easter_Egg.png|The frame of Vinnie In the Office Miscellaneous Thank you too!.png|Emil Ace Macko's "Thank You" group picture featuring all animatronics from the first game including the cut Nightmare Candy (Tumblr). It was originally posted on Gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Z1fbLoO.png|Thank You image from the Extras menu in the third game. Contains almost all animatronics from the series. FNAC 3 demo ending brightened.png|A brightened version of the demo ending from FNAC 3. It not only reveals Monster Rat's head, but also Vinnie standing in the background behind Monster Rat. While Monster Rat's eyes can be seen in the original, Vinnie is obscured by the darkness of the image. Monster Vinnie Jumpscare.gif|Monster Vinnie's Jumpscare Tragedy.png|Vinnie Full body Lefttoright.png|(From Left to Right) Monster Vinnie, Vinnie or Reverse Puppet (Fnac 3), Vinnie (fnac 1), Vinnie (Minigame) 08.png Vinnie Vinnie Vinnie Vinnie Vinnie Vinnie Vinnie